1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the production of hospital underpads and, more particularly, to the application of adhesive strips to the underside of such pads.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Absorbent pads have been developed and are commercially available for use, particularly by hospitals, in protecting bedding against soiling and damage from incontinent patients. Such hospital underpads have been developed as a preferable alternative to the rubber sheet. Since these underpads are more comfortable for a patient to lie on, they are placed on top of the lower sheet, thereby protecting both the lower sheet and the mattress. A typical absorbent underpad comprises a plurality of soft, fibrous tissue layers backed by a soft, waterproof plastic backing layer. The four edges of the backing layer are turned and/or sealed. The absorbent tissue layers are uniform and lump free, and provide maximum absorbency and dispersion of liquid with retention within the pad. Runoff or leakage is prevented by virtue of the sealed edges and the impervious backing layer. These hospital underpads are provided in appropriate sizes to cover the vulnerable area underneath the patient and are available in individual packs for ease of stocking and handling.
Without more, such underpads may exhibit a tendency to bunch up underneath the patient, particularly where the patient may be restless and moves about a great deal in the bed. This tendency may be exacerbated where the underpad has already absorbed some liquid. When the underpad becomes bunched up or displaced from its desired position of maximum effectiveness, the result is discomfort to the patient and lack of intended protection to the bedding.
I have recently developed an improved absorbent underpad which obviates the problem of maintaining the underpad in place on a bed. This improved underpad is provided with a pair of self-adhering adhesive strips which are aligned as a pair of parallel tracks along the exposed surface of the plastic underlayer of the pad. The adhesive strips are covered with readily removable backing strips so that the adhesive is protected until the backing strips are removed in preparation for use.